Kazuma Uchiha
Kazuma Uchiha (一真サスケ, Uchiha Kazuma) is a missing-nin from Konohagakure, He is the first born son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He posesses the Acid-style release. Background Kazuma was born in a realtiviely peaceful time after the Fourth Shinobi World War to Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. As a child, he admired his father and mother, often asking them to help him train at such a young age. His father told him that when he became older, he could travel with him. Kazuma happily agreed, and when the time came, he left the village with him. Years later, after training under his father, Kazuma was told that it was time that he return to the village to become an official ninja. From that point, Kazuma was very strong for his age, but was not even officially ranked within the village's records. Kazuma gave in and returned home. There, he was enrolled into the Academy to become a genin. He graduated with flying colors, and was put on a team consisting of his best friend, Hikari Iki and her sister, Chiro. Their team was monitored under Shikamaru Nara. Years later, Kazuma's hatred for his village grew when Hikari was killed by the village's Black Ops. He immediately left the village, and swore to avenge her by destroying the village that killed her, and fell into darkness in the name of a traitor. Kazuma continued to find and kill many well-known shinobi from the Leaf, even trying to go up against his own father to steal his eyes. Personality As a child, Kazuma was a very outgoing and friendly child, most likely due to the loving home he grew up in. When he ventured with his father, he became very fond of knowledge and loved the world for what it was. As time continued, however, he became more self-centered and became a loner, training to become better then his father and mother. His relationships with his parents decreased because of this, and he continued down this lonely path. As time went on and he graduated from the Academy, he wasn't much of a team player, much like his father was. He was very cold to his team, often talking down to them. He thought of himself better then others, but could easily prove it as well. He was very powerful at his young age, and often got into fights with his teammates. Eventually, he loosened up as he completed missions, looking back to the nature he saw as a child. By the time he became a chunin, his attitude had completely changed. He was much happier, and his relationships all around grew. He is an avid drawer, and loved to sit outside and draw the things around him, appreciating the nature and world around him, all while balancing his studies and training. After the village caused the death of his best friend, Kazuma's attitude towards the world drastically changed. He became cold, and despised the world for what it really was. He sought revenge against his own home. He couldn't stand by a village that would kill their own citizens, and he swore that in honor of his friend, he would avenge her and destroy the village that took her life. Any person he came across that was loyal to the village became an enemy to him, including his family. Appearance Kazuma is a fair-skinned ninja with dark green eyes and jet black medium length hair. During his travels, His hair is very much similar to Sasuke as a child, bearing the tradiitional messy, spikey hair in the back with long bangs at the front. During his travels with his father, Kazuma wore a simple grey headband to keep his hair pulled up, matching brown poncho, black pants grey sandals to match his headband, and a simple messanger bag. Underneath his poncho, his shirt is a black flak jacket with two navy blue stripes on each arm. He has two pouches on each side of his waist for holding ninja tools, and a set of scrolls on his backside. After his decision to return to the village, he replaced his poncho with a dark grey long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the upper back with the sleeves rolled up to his lower arms, a simple necklace with an emerald, a black headband covering his head and moving his bangs towards his face, dark blue pants, and black sandals. On cold days, he also wears a dark blue jacket with white fur on the hood. After his friend's death, Kazuma went back to his roots and wore a dark black poncho, black headband, grey pants and black sandals. He also carried his father's old sword and two bags on his sides for weapon storage. Abilities Due to his training with his father, Kazuma was immediately dubbed as a superb ninja at such a young age by his teachers at the Academy. Before attending the Academy, he already had great knowledge on multiple advanced jutsu, and could perform them with ease. His kekki genkai, however, was his greatest hardship. Time and intense effort helped Kazuma hone his Acid release, and at times was dubbed by his teachers as "dangerout" or "uncontrollable". Aside from easily coasting through school, he continued to train and become better, often seen in the Training Field perfecting shuriken jutsu or ninjutsu. He was never seen without a kind of study material handy. During his time there, he also continued to improve his taijutsu and genjustu, eventually being able to go up against his sensei, Shikamaru, and putting him under a genjutsu. After almost fatally injuring a comrade during a mission with his Acid style, Kazuma swore to never use his kekki genkai again. Violent outbursts of the jutsu did more harm to the situation then good, and in time Kazuma begun to hate the power he had. He gave up on it, and never again tried to train with it or use it in battle. It wasn't until his mother, Sakura, summoned Katsuyu to help train him. Using the slug's own adic to fight, Kazuma trained with the slug to control his power, and eventually learned to harness the power and aim it. By the time we was 18, he was mastered his kekki genkai and even created his own moves, naming them accordingly. The thing he hated most eventually became his greatest weapon. During a battle with missing-nin from Kirigakure, he used his Acidic Wave Technique to destroy the nin's defenses, and later blasted them with his own acidic bullets to apprehend them. After the events in Part I, Kazuma's power dramatically changed. With his Mangekyo Sharingan awakened, he unlocked many of the powers that came with it. Through ancient scrolls he discovered in an old Uchiha tomb, he learned many abilities like Amaterasu and unlocking his Susano'o that his father never taught him. Kekkei Genkai Kazuma possesses an unknown kekki genkai, which he later dubbed the "Acid Style" release. This release generates an intense amount of heat, much like chemical acid, and can melt or corrode just about anything that the acid comes into contact with. Due to the massive corrosion that takes place, using this release can be very difficult, and is hard to master. The user must keep a keen eye on where the acid is aimed, or a misdirection of acid could corrode the user's skin and body. In Kazuma's case, much of his left hand (his dominant hand) and lower arms have been chemically burned. Status Under Construction Category:DRAFT